1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring and regulation device which can be used to monitor the vital parameters of the cardiovascular system and can be used to reduce left ventricular diastolic pressure. By means of the inventive device high blood pressure can be treated by influencing the blood flow directly in the heart.
2. Description of Related Art
US Publication US2002/0173742 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 8,091,556 describes a method of reducing left atrial pressure in a human with congestive heart failure, the method comprising: providing a shunt configured for percutaneous placement across an atrial septum of the human with congestive heart failure, the shunt having first and second self-expanding end regions configured to retain the shunt within the atrial septum, the shunt including a valve configured to open to permit blood to flow from a left atrium to a right atrium only when the left atrial pressure exceeds a pressure in the right atrium; implanting the shunt transeptally between the left atrium and the right atrium of the heart of the human, such that the first end region communicates with the left atrium and the second end region communicates with the right atrium; and reducing the left atrial pressure by transferring blood from the left atrium to the right atrium through the shunt responsive to a predetermined differential atrial pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,436 describes systems and methods for transporting fluid between different locations within a body cavity and, in one particular application, systems and methods for transporting fluids to maintain at least partial blood flow through a protected blood flow path within the right and/or left side of the heart during surgery. The protected blood flow path may be established by positioning one or more conduits within at least a portion of the right and/or left sides(s) of the heart, At least partial blood flow may be maintained through the protected blood flow path by the pumping action of a blood pump disposed within the conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,878,966 corresponding to US20060178550 describes a ventricular assist device to provide cardiac assistance to a damaged ventricle chamber. The ventricular assist device is formed of an ventricle body which is anchorable to spaced ventricle wall portions to provide cardiac assistance. Operation of the ventricular assist device is timed or synchronized with the operating phases of the ventricle chamber. The ventricular assist device can be intravascularly deployed to provide a less invasive treatment procedure and can be adapted to provide static support if active assistance is no longer required.
US20080109069 describes a bypass device, comprising: an implantable hollow flexible conduit configured to be implanted in a human heart, the conduit including first and second ends and a plurality of perforations formed in a sidewall thereof and configured to decrease a pressure of fluid flowing through the conduit; and at least one expandable anchor formed on the conduit and adapted to expand to engage tissue to anchor at least a portion of the conduit to the tissue, the at least one expandable anchor having a plurality of openings formed therethrough and in communication with the hollow conduit such that blood can flow through the plurality of openings and through the hollow conduit.
There remains a need to provide a monitoring and regulation device monitoring cardiac parameters such as blood pressure, heart rate, cardiac output, stroke volume and regulating said parameters in case of deviations from the accepted standards.